villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rhys
Rhys is one of the two main protagonists In Tales From The Borderlands. Depending on the choices that the player made in the game, Rhys can be portrayed as a lovable idiot, or a greedy self centered corrupt official that would be willing to do anything for power. Like Fiona, Rhys is one of the two of the point of view characters in Tales From The Borderlands. Biography Depending on how the player desides to play the game, Rhys can be played as a man that cares about no one but himself and takes all credit from other people hard work when they help him, even if they sacrificed a lot to help Rhys become closer to his own goals in life. Rhys would also be willing to sell out his closest friends and blame them for a crime they didn't commit if it benefited his own goals or just to gain money. Rhys is also an xenophobe that views the citizens of pandora as simple minded low lives that is can just bully and talk down to anytime he feels like it. During battles Rhys loves to use his overpowered machines to srike terror in the hearts of his enemies. Even if the player does not play Rhys as an antagonist, Rhys has shown many villainous traits such as being smug towards lower class people, having an highly arrogant personality, trash talking people around him, lying to people to gain power, and stealing from others. Rhys has two nemesis within the game, one is Handsome Jack AI Rhys is the only person that can see the new Jack and he's aware of the fact he wants to kill him and his friends to take the Vault for himself, The other person is Hugo Vasquez who is now the boss of Rhys and he uses his power to humiliate Rhys. Villainous acts Depending on the player choices in the game, Rhys can be capable of many evil and selfish acts that will result in a character getting hurt emotionally or physically and thus resulting the relationship between Rhys and the hurt character being tarnished. Episode One: Zer0 Sum *Not giving credit to Vaughn for his hard work. (Determined) *Degrading Rudiger with insults. (Determined) *Blown up loader bot. (Determined) *Trying to steal Fiona's vehicle. *Being rude towards Sasha. (Determined) *Taking Hugo Vasquez's offer to let Vaughn take the fall for the vault key incident. (Determined) Episode Two: Atlas Mugged * Trusted Handsome Jack AI. (Determined) Episode Three: Catch a Ride * Ignored Vaughn's complaint about the dance club (Determined) Episode Four: Escape Plan Bravo * Took control of Hyperion. (Determined) Episode Five: The Vault Of the Traveler *Left Yvette to die in the cell (Determined) *Let Yvette slip into space causing her to suffocate in space. *Imprisoned the A.I of Handsome Jack, Leaving Handsome Jack still Alive. Trivia *Rhys looks similar to Handsome Jack, both have the same hairstyle, and the same facial features. *Rhys often strikes the same pose as Handsome Jack, more often than he realize. *Rhys is the first character introduced in Tales From The Borderlands. * Rhys has a bionic right arm and a bionic left eye, both made by Hyperion. * Before Rhys got his job at Hyperion as a child he made his own business cards. * The name Rhys means "fierce warrior" which is ironic considering the fact Rhys is a total coward and a incompetent fighter. * Rhys was originally voiced by Samuel Witwer in the demo but in the finished product he was cut out of the lead role for unknown reasons. Gallery GameApp-2014-11-26-03-20-30-23.jpg|Rhy's intro Rhys 1.PNG Rhys 3.PNG tumblr_nfttdqAvJ91smw08mo1_500.jpg|Rhys with Vaughn 2014-11-25_00015.jpg|Feel the pain shitstain. Tales-from-the-Borderlands-Fiona-and-Rhys.jpg|Rhys with Fiona GameApp 2014-12-01 20-38-40-84.jpg|Rhys gets captured 503xlCNYG2Km.878x0.Z-Z96KYq.jpg|Rhys in the near future External links * Rhys Heroes wiki * Rhys Borderlands wiki Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Terrorists Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mutilators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Incriminators Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Weaklings Category:Envious Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Enforcer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Outlaws Category:Amoral Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rivals Category:Comic Relief Category:Affably Evil Category:Status dependent on Version Category:In love villains Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Successful Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Honorable Villains Category:Defilers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Perverts Category:Master Manipulator